Suicidal Lover
by Yugao702
Summary: Rin wasn't suicidal. She really wasn't. But one thing led to another and before she knew it, she was climbing over the railings and was standing at the edge of the roof. Till a certain blond haired boy shows up and asked. "Won't you go out with me before you die?" (RinxLen)(Hints of MikuxKaito)


In most stories, the main character was usually just some average person going through what seemed like an ordinary day until something spectacular happens that would probably change said character's life forever.

Usually that character would go through a series of events before that person lives happily ever after near the end of the story. Usually that character would survive till the end…

But was there ever a story where the oh-so-legendary main character would die in the very start of the story?

Well…maybe this might count as one.

Rin Kagami stared down at the ground below as she stood at the edge of the school roof. The only support she had was the school railing which she was right behind her as the wind blew against her, like it was encouraging her to fall off the roof while she held onto the railing with a hand.

She had a blank expression on her face as she peered at the edge. Just one step and she would reach the courtyard instantly…but not in one piece.

Rin wasn't suicidal. She really wasn't.

But one thing led to another and before she knew it, she was climbing over the railings and was standing at the edge, and honestly…she didn't actually felt bad about it.

Well it was the middle of classes right now so no one would definitely notice and she wouldn't be disturbing anyone so perhaps _this_ was the right moment?

Just as she was contemplating about it, she then heard a voice speak beside her. "What are you doing?"

Rin immediately froze and turned to the side to see a boy with honey blond hair tied to a ponytail, leaning against the railings with a deadpanned expression on his face. He looked about to be around his age and seemed kind of familiar to Rin.

Rin didn't answer at first as she was taken back at the fact there was someone else on the roof with her. She wasn't really sure how to explain herself but the blond didn't seem to be expecting a reply as he sighed heavily and leaned his chin into his crossed arms on the railings. "I really should stop skipping class." He suddenly said with a huff.

"I know I should stop but those teachers just drone on and on that it makes me want to fall asleep and when I do, they get all noisy and angry. Like hey! It's not my fault they have the most boring voices in history! I mean they could just talk for two minutes and you'd be out like a light. Is it so wrong that I want to escape the boredom for something more fun? I don't always skip class though just so you know but I will stop skipping!"

Rin didn't say anything as he ranted and rambled on and on about boring lessons and teachers. She stared at him for a while before she spoke up. "Don't you have class at the moment?" She paused for a moment. "Kagamine-kun?"

The said blond glanced at her and shrugged. "I skipped." He said causally. Rin deadpanned. Didn't this guy say he'd stop skipping class a moment ago?

Rin then sighed to herself. She finally remembered why this guy seemed familiar.

This guy is Len Kagamine.

The object of everyone's respect and admiration, everyone in school liked him for his kind, boy-next-door attitude. Although he had some particular quirks such as pranking teachers and classmates alike and skipping class -much to the teachers' dismay- he was well known by everyone, including her.

"Anyways enough of my rambling, tell me what's going on with you Rabbit-chan?" Len asked so casually as though he was asking about the weather.

'_Rabbit-chan?_' Rin wasn't sure what he meant at first until she realized he was pointing out the huge white ribbon on her head which did seem like rabbit ears now that she thought of it. Rin frowned at him and didn't respond. Was he seriously mocking her right now?

"Not going to talk to me, Rabbit-chan?" Len snickered then snapped his fingers. "Oh! It must be something like someone heard you fart during class right? It's okay everyone farts. Cheer up, Rabbit-chan!"

Rin suddenly grabbed Len by the collar and tugged him over the edge, threatening to throw him off the roof instead. Len yelped and grabbed the railing to push himself back. "Hey! Hey! Wait! Are you trying to get me killed?! Please wait!" He cried out, almost comically. "Nothing will help you even if you take away the desire to live from me, Rabbit-chan!"

"Well stop calling me Rabbit-chan." Rin growled with an irritated look. This crude bastard had the guts to make fun of her at a time like this? He really deserves to die!

Rin then huffed and released the panicking guy who then sighed in relief. She suddenly frowned. "It's not like that…" She grumbled and looked away with a look of sadness showing in her eyes. "I was…rejected."

Len didn't say anything and simply listened as Rin continued. "He was my first love." She explained. "He always smiled at me and greeted me so sweetly…I thought that he might have liked me too."

And she sincerely thought so. Her crush, Kaito Shion was kind and whenever he smiled so gently to her…

Rin fell for him almost immediately after that.

"So I confessed but…" Rin trailed off.

When she finally decided to tell him about her feelings, all she got from him was an awkward silence and then an uncomfortable smile as he rejected her. And his reason? He was in love with someone else…who happened to be Miku Hatsune…her _best friend_.

And now we have reached the present situation.

Rin groaned to herself and covered her face with her hands as she whimpered shamefully. "Ahhh, it is painful. I'm so ashamed! And that is why I'm standing here."

Rin wasn't really sure why she was pouring her heart out to this shameless guy who she wasn't even friends with but at this point, she had nothing else to lose.

"I see. So that's why." Len mused before he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know that you're in pain but…It's not something to be so depressed to be like this. It's not like it's the end of the world-"

"It is ending. It feels like its ending." Rin interrupted in deep, grave voice. "But when I see him every day now I'm going to make him uncomfortable!" She grabbed the sides of her head like she was ready to rip her hair off as she imagined what would definitely happen in absolute horror.

In fact, just a few hours ago Rin spotted Kaito talking with someone in hallway. When he soon saw her, he immediately went pale and turned, bumped into the wall in panic.

Oh the petrifying shock she felt! Rin then covered her face once more, feeling even more depressed than ever, her ribbon even drooped down on her head to emphasize her despair. "I can't make someone who I like feel like that and live on…" She sobbed pitifully.

Len sweatdropped. "Ah so...huh." He wasn't sure how to respond to this and thread lightly on the topic. "No way…are you seriously telling me that you're worrying about him so much that you got depressed like that?"

Most girls would feel more sorry about themselves rather than the person who rejected them. They would worry about how they would feel facing the person who hurt them but _this_ girl was more worried about how the person who rejected her feelings would feel.

"Is…Is it weird?" Rin questioned with an uncomfortable look. Len shook his head. "No…" He said softly.

There was pause between them as Len stared at her. "You know…" He began after a moment. "This whole school year I have been rejected five times so cheer up, there are people who have it more wor-." He paused. "Why are you even more shocked than before?"

Rin stared at him with wide eyes that looked like they would pop out of her sockets and her jaw dropped as her face paled and she clenched her hand over her chest. She looked as though he said her whole family died or something.

"F-Five times? That's…That's so _painful_! Ugh, my heart is hurting." She chocked and crouched down in pain while she gripped the railing to prevent her from falling. To think someone was even pathetic than her…it was just too heart breaking!

"You react that way even though it's other people's problems?! You are waaay to nice of a person!" Len exclaimed in shock. He wasn't sure whether to feel insulted or not at her exaggerated reaction towards his own misfortunes.

Rin finally calmed down and frowned. "…To someone like you…" She muttered. "You might think that I was just rejected once…but I have a terrible personality and no one understands."

Rin wasn't girly or feminine as most girls are in her age, which is one of the reasons why she only has a few female friends and a lot of conflict over the matter, especially when it comes to girly things like fashion, in fact she would choose baggy pants and shorts over skirts and dresses any day, and because of that, everyone doesn't see her as a girl at all.

But Kaito…Kaito was always kind to her and treated her like the girl she is, something she never experienced before. Rin felt happy being with him and speaking with him but…

Rin felt tears well up in her eyes and ducked her head down so Len wouldn't see them. "I liked him. I liked him a lot that when he rejected me…I felt so helpless." She didn't want to cry and she'll be damned if she did cry in front of this guy. Being rejected…was really painful.

Len didn't respond immediately and opened his mouth. "Rin Kagami-chan." He called out. Rin froze and looked up. He knew her name?

"You say that you have a terrible personality but I honestly don't think so. You carry a strong and free spirited attitude with you. You are selfless and worry more for other rather than yourself. Also from top to bottom, you're 34-52-83." He leaned an elbow against the railing and cupped his cheek as he smiled slightly at her. "For him to reject someone like that…well that's a huge loss to him."

Rin blinked and turned bright red before she smiled. "Kagamine-kun…"

This time it was Len's turn to blink when he noticed Rin raised her hand into a fist. "What's with that fist-"

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"_Ouch_! That hurts! Why are you aiming for my eyes?! What did I do?! I just guessed your three sizes with a glance- Wait, did I _actually _get them right?"

Rin didn't even want to answer him on that and huffed in irritation. Seriously, this guy has no decency at all. Len sighed as he rubbed his eye, hopefully he won't gain a black eye.

"Geez, you didn't have to jump on me like that. That really hurts!" Len complained. Rin didn't even bother with him as she leaned back against the railing, staring once more at the ground below.

"But seriously don't jump because of that. You'll only hurt yourself." Len said in a matter-in-fact tone. Rin glanced at him at the corner of her eyes as he smiled awkwardly. "You know…your face will be known all around…People these days want to put everything on the internet." He then frowned deeply as an unknown look flashed in his eyes. "They all show your ugly side happily while doing that..."

Before Rin could even figure out what that look in Len's eyes was about, it disappeared and Len then huffed. "I mean one time I had to beg one of the teachers here not to hold me a year just because I pulled a prank on him! I seriously thought it was the end!"

Rin did remember a rumor in the past about a certain blond prankster loudly begging on his knees to an extremely annoyed teacher who was covered in slime in the middle of the hallway. Rin didn't know the details about what happened but what she did hear was the prank was legendary and hilarious.

But that wasn't the point right now.

"Well besides that…" Len glanced down at the court yard. "The biggest reason I'm tell you this is that…there was once someone who jumped from here and failed."

Rin looked at him in disbelief. Len smiled awkwardly. "I'm serious." He said. "So let's stop the idea of jumping just because of this. In this world, all people fall down from wherever they are. For example, school, employment…" A dark depressing aura surrounded him as he mumbled. "Grades…"

"The teacher failed you in class instead of holding you back, did he?" Rin deadpanned, the answer clear on his face.

Len grunted and shook his head. "Anyways people say you should just find new love quickly and forget about him that way you would be so depressed."

"I can't change my heart that quickly." Rin groaned. If it was that easy, she wouldn't be standing here in the first place. Len shrugged and Rin rolled her eyes in response.

There was another pause between them. Rin fell into deep thought before voicing her thoughts. "I thought that guys like you would be the type to find love and romance boring."

Len stared at her for a moment then snorted. "There's someone I like too." He said and began climbing over the railings to stand next to her. Rin blinked at that as he turned to face her. "She's stubborn, she doesn't try to stand out, she in a way is ordinary and innocent."

Rin tilted her head in confusion, wondering where was he heading in this conversation. "But more importantly…" He paused and stared at her directly into her eyes. "Every time I'm with people, they never take me seriously and only see me as entertainment. To everyone, I seem like a joke because of my attitude but…there is this one girl who never once looked my way or approached me just for a good laugh."

Rin blinked as Len smiled. "We aren't classmates so we never talked before but I always noticed her…because she had a ridiculously large ribbon in her hair."

Rin's eyes widened at this and Len continued. "I don't honestly know why I keep looking at her but I just thought she was pretty and while I was looking at her…" Len frowned. "I couldn't help but worry so I immediately noticed you standing on the rooftop."

He shook his head and grunted. "And I was in class at the time but I ended up running out in the middle of lecture. I think the teacher was yelling at me but I was too panicked to bother."

Rin wasn't sure how to respond as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. To suddenly be confessed to by a guy she never once talked to at a time like this. It was just too…shocking to say the least.

"And so…" Rin blinked when she realized just how close Len's face was to hers as he smirked. "Won't you go out with me before you die? Rin Kagami-chan."

Rin turned bright red and instinctively took a step back which was a fatal mistake as she still at the edge, causing her to slip. She gasped loudly and felt herself lose her footing. For a moment, she thought her life flashed before her eyes and everything went in slow motion.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her from falling and Rin found herself dangled at the side of the building. She looked up at Len who was gripping at the railings and at her wrist. He let out a huge sigh. "Geez." He said and laughed breathily. "You can't die before I get the chance to seduce you, you know."

Rin stared up at him with wide eyes as he pulled her up to safety and into his arms. This guy…was really strong…

Her heart was pounding but not entirely because she had a near death experience but at the feel of his arms wrapped around her so gently and the words he told her just a few moments ago. Is this what people commonly say to make a person fall for them? This guy was such a shameless cheat…

"Just because I'm a girl, you shouldn't look down on me." She muttered. "I won't fall in love just like that."

Len blinked once then twice then smiled. "So you won't jump now and fall for me physically as well? Is that it?" He joked.

…

….And the moment was ruined just like that…

Rin held a deadpanned expression and Len sweatdropped. "What's with that expression? Was it bad?" He couldn't help but question. Rin simply sighed heavily for she carefully stood up and climbed back over the railing, onto the roof before making her way back to the school.

"Hey where are you going?" Len asked in confusion. "I'm just following your wish to live." Rin replied without looking back but then paused at the door. Len tilted his head when Rin didn't move until she glanced over her shoulder.

"Oh and by the way…" She began. "About what you said earlier about you being a joke…I don't think that's true." She then smiled coolly at him. "I think you're actually really cool when you're serious about something like just now but still…don't skip class so much. Anyways see ya."

Rin then left the roof, leaving the blond alone. Len was baffled for a moment before he began to snicker. "Come to think of it…I did say something like that." He said to himself. He only mentioned that in the beginning as an excuse to stop her from jumping but… "Well then…I should stop skipping next time." Len chuckled with a light blush on his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Rin walked down the hallway, feeling a little flustered as her cheeks bloomed with red. To think she would receive a confession at a time like that. Was he being serious? There's no way right?

Well, all she can say for sure….looks like she won't be dying anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Its been a really really long time!**

**Tbh I was going to quit writing because I'm already busy with college and all. Not to mention, I sort of failed in a subject so yeah...I'm close to dying. But honestly, I was surprised that a month ago (I think) someone PMed me to continue because I'm one of the few authors they know that are still writing stories (well sort of continuing) so yeah I thought 'might as well' so here I brought you a new story!**

**I'm not the verge of dying because being in a university is like being trapped in a jungle. And I for one, have never learned survival skills in real life so what more in a metaphorical way? You get the picture.**

**So yea I hope you like the chapter and hopefully I'll have time to post the next one so until then, stay tuned my dear readers!**

**Well that's it for now so until next time! Farewell!**

**-Yugao702**


End file.
